


Planeta Maurílio

by baizen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, a minha vida foi sugada pelos maiores nomes do transporte alternativo do país, alguém leva caldo de cana na cara, me desculpa
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baizen/pseuds/baizen
Summary: "Infelizmente os jobs não entram em pausa quando seu cunhado está apaixonado por você."Sprinterkombi/Jurílio





	Planeta Maurílio

**Author's Note:**

> ACHOU QUE NÃO IA TER FANFIC DO CHOQUE DE CULTURA??? ACHOU ERRADO, OTÁRIO!
> 
> Fazia MUITO tempo que eu não escrevia nada em PT mas faz um mês que eu fui totalmente sugada pelo choque, então me senti na obrigação de escrever algo pra não passar fome. Foi divertidíssimo, dei umas risadas escrevendo (e procurei crítica do Omelete de verdade pra falar dos filmes já que eu entendo porra nenhuma de cinema).  
> OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A TV QUASE, mas o ao3 não tem uma tag de choque de cultura rip
> 
> Queria dedicar essa obra de arte a minha amiga Clara, o Maurílio do meu Julinho, que me aguenta sempre chorando por mulher e mesmo assim, continuamos firme e forte. Te amo demais, indecente, essa é pra você.
> 
> Quem quiser falar comigo é @spaceyboobs perdida pela internet.  
> Aproveitem,  
> Lali.

Na tarde de domingo, o litrão de Itaipava na mão e três copos americanos na mesa de centro herdada da casa de uma tia falecida, Julinho e seus colegas pilotos, Renan e Rogerinho se preparavam para assistir um futebolzinho, Mengão x Vasco da Gama. A cerveja já rodava fazia algumas horas - os pilotos haviam começado a beber eram 11 da manhã, acendendo a brasa numa churrasqueira feita de metade de um barril de chopp e uns tijolos da obra ainda não terminada que era a laje da casa de Julinho -, a barriga já cheia de carne, pão de alho e vinagrete e a final do Campeonato Carioca passando na TV 42 polegadas comprada em 18 vezes no cartão Casas Bahia. Em poucas palavras, o piloto estava vivendo a vida boa. A segunda-feira agourando não o preocupava, mesmo que tivesse que transportar gente de manhã já cedo. Já havia feito o trajeto com maestria antes, e muitas vezes de maneira ainda pior, um domingo de cervejada não seria problema.

 

Seu maior problema agora era entender a recusa de Maurílio para uma breja e um churrasco. Sabia que o moreno gostava de um vinagrete com salsinha - Julinho se dera até o trabalho de  roubar salsinha da horta da velha do gato do outro lado da rua para agradar Palestrinha - e mesmo assim, fora recusado de cara. Rogerinho não dera muita bola, chamando dos Anjos de molenga e indo atrás de outra cerveja, mudando o som de Exaltasamba para Zeca Pagodinho, e Renan, coitado, preocupado com Renanzinho, que havia sido hospitalizado novamente, o portão da garagem tinha caído sob o menino, apenas bebericava sua breja, tentando esquecer da conta astronômica do plano de saúde, falando até em cancelá-lo para comprar um drone, investindo na felicidade do menino.

 

Da Van sabia que não vinha sendo uma das melhores companhias para os dos Anjos. Amanda estava prestes a dar-lhe um pé na bunda, depois de alguém ter-lhe mandado fotos comprometedoras do piloto no WhatsApp, a sogra ainda o amava e Maurílio...Maurílio estava se distanciando cada vez mais do bigodudo e se fechando na rodinha, dando sempre mais moral para Rogerinho do que para Julinho, mesmo quando o piloto invadia seu espaço pessoal, as pernas com um vão sempre maior do que o necessário, apenas para tocar na coxa magra de dos Anjos. Amanda não ouvia falar do namorado há dias, e se fosse falar de Julinho para Maurílio, o homem não lhe dava nenhuma moral. Julinho fazia comentários e piadinhas sobre o relacionamento deles só para ver o irmão da tal se espumando de raiva. Parecia coisa de moleque, coisa que ele não era mais, mas Julinho não sabia o que fazer. Naquele momento, tomar a breja e comer carne gelada, falando mal do jogador destinado a marcar pênalti era sua melhor opção.

 

A duas vizinhanças dali, Maurílio estava atolado em cobertor, o ar condicionado no 15 -pensando em estar suando -, comendo sorvete direto do pote, comprado na vendinha da tia por 10 pila, com a cortina blackout fechada, a única fonte de luz vindo da TV fixada na parede, passando 500 Dias com Ela, um clássico moderno, com uma trilha sonora requintada e um elenco de peso. Maurílio tinha um grande apreço pelo filme, o clássico romance  _ “boy meets girl”,  _ com uma virada de enredo, executada com sucesso e tantos ângulos de câmera que eram tão agradáveis aos olhos do amante da sétima arte. Ah, as sensações que apenas um filme de romance bem executado dão em seu coração. Maurílio, com o peito já doendo, enojado pela irmã ter descaradamente dado em cima de seu  _ crush  _ -ele dizia em sua cabeça, como se fosse uma jovem de 14 anos - até que Julinho a levasse para dar uma volta na Sprinter, sentada no banco do passageiro, logo depois de ter roubado leite de sua cadelinha, o bastardo. Maurílio não podia acreditar na cara de pau do infeliz, roubando o leite de sua Brendinha e ainda beijando a boca de sua irmã. E depois lhe socando a cara!

 

Maurílio era idiota demais por aquela pancinha de chopp, sorriso de tio bêbado e a voz de Julinho quando o chamava de dodói, como se ele fosse a coisa mais preciosa existente na Terra. O moreno espumava por dentro toda vez que o bigodudo trazia a tona seu relacionamento com Amanda, fazia com que seu flerte não valesse de nada, como se não houvesse intenção nenhuma entre ele e Maurílio.

Julinho flertava com tudo que via. Homens, mulheres, cachorros, bebês, até mesmo samambaias, se deixasse. Se pelo menos o flerte, as roçadas do joelho gorducho em sua coxa significasse alguma coisa. Se pelo menos aquela vez onde o piloto esbarrou os dedos levemente na região da virilha do moreno, breaco no Bar Music, com alguma música do Péricles que não fez tanto sucesso quanto Exatalssamba tinha feito servindo de trilha sonora para a situação pecaminosa que Maurílio criara em sua mente.

 

O amante da sétima arte apenas suspirou, jogando metade de sua garrafa de vinho barato no sorvete mais barato ainda. Infelizmente ainda não existe injeção para amor não correspondido. E se existisse, provavelmente não teria no postinho de saúde da vila.

 

_____

  
  


Rogerinho não era muito perspicaz, diferente de Renan, que era perspicácia pura. Mesmo com seu guerreirinho no hospital, ele comparecera ao churrasco do colega piloto, que estava pra lá de morocoxô, mesmo com sua amada cervejinha gelada na mão. Renan, na saída do estúdio na sexta-feira, viu o colega Palestrinha soltando um claro não ao convite do fim de semana, o que não era incomum, mas se tornara comportamento frequente desde que Julinho começara a namoraa irmã do piloto. A mulher havia destruído o laço de cumplicidade entre os quatro, envenenando a amizade de Julinho e Maurílio. Renan não estava certo se aquele rabo de saia valia a pena. Maurílio parecia sempre querer vomitar a mera menção do relacionamento do amigo com sua irmã, revirando os olhos de forma bastante indiscreta. Renan e sua perspicácia pura sabiam reconhecer sinais de ciúmes, sua ex-mulher era fera nisso. Talvez o piloto estivesse com ressentimento pelo amigo ter descoberto a irmã na qual o moreno pouco comentava sobre a existência e ainda tê-la levado para o banco da frente da Sprinter - que era o lugar que Maurílio se sentava, religiosamente, toda vez que eles saíam em apenas uma van -. Ele só deixou para que Palestrinha e o bigodudo resolvessem seus próprios problemas: tinha que descobrir como pagar a fatura do plano de saúde desse mês.

 

_____

  
  


Depois de seus amigos foram embora, menos propensos a cometerem um atropelamento, Julinho assistiu o programa do Faustão, como fez em todos os domingos de sua vida, a cerveja continuava o acompanhando. Ele tomara seu banho, o chuveiro cheirando levemente a fio e fita isolante queimando mas não ligou. O que era um incêndio de pequeno porte perto de um banho relaxante?

 

Deitou-se em sua cama, o colchão sendo a única coisa que não vinha de segunda mão - gasolina custa caro pra cacete - no quarto. O dia havia sido proveitoso, regado a cerveja, Mengão ganhou de 2 x 0, mas Maurílio ainda não havia dado sinal de vida. 

 

Julinho tentou não se sentir chateado, mas Maurílio sempre ligava. Ou mandava mensagem. Mil mensagens no grupo do Zap, caso estivesse assistindo algum filme mela cueca na Netflix. Mas o piloto se encontrava silêncio total desde sexta-feira.

 

Pensou antes de ligar. Uma, duas, três vezes. Na quarta, até apertou o botão, mas desligou na hora. Julinho podia te jurar que existia um pagode sobre essa situação.

 

Ligou, pois álcool corria por suas veias e exaustão por seu cérebro. Palestrinha era sempre quem ligava, mas Julinho ligou.

 

Maurílio atendeu, a voz trêmula. 

 

“Por que me ligou?” dissera, como quem não teve palpitações quando olhou a tela do celular e viu o nome de Julinho, acompanhado de uma foto de ambos juntos.

 

“Tu tá sumido desde sexta, dodói.” a voz não era embreagada era… suave, como se realmente ligasse, se importasse, estivesse investido em descobrir cada segredo que Maurílio possuía.

 

“Não me chama de dodói.” ele bradou, engolindo o nó que se formava na garganta. Não iria chorar, não até que tivesse desligado o telefone.

 

“Dodói.”, Julinho o chamara, apenas para provocar, o sorriso de tio bêbado já escorrendo por seus lábios. Se ele soubesse o estrago que esse apelido fazia no peito do colega, não o teria dito.

 

“Para de flertar comigo, Julinho. Não fala nada, por favor. Me deixa falar.” Maurílio suspirou fundo, ainda engolindo as lágrimas. Ele teria que trabalhar já de manhã, carregando Débora Falabella para o Projac para sua nova minissérie onde sua personagem herdara dinheiro, mas precisava resolver os mistérios do desaparecimento da mãe a qualquer custo. Não iria colocar a cara no Projac se estivesse com os olhos inchados e olheiras embaixo destes.

 

“Eu passei os últimos meses tentando engolir você e a Amanda juntos, eu juro que tentei, mas porra vocês não tem química nenhuma. É igual colocar Steven Spielberg pra dirigir uma comédia romântica. Não dá, não desce.” 

 

“Maurílio…”

 

“Cala a boca, não terminei. Eu cansei de me sentir mal porque você tá envolta dela, você flerta com ela, você _ beija ela,  _ você  _ transa com ela no meu banco da Sprinter. _ Isso dói.”

 

“E você quer que eu faça o que com isso, neném?” o bigodudo perguntou, mais perdido que cego em tiroteio e mais extasiado do que cego vendo luz pela primeira vez.

 

“Não sei. De verdade, eu não sei.” houve uma breve pausa, talvez fosse o silêncio de vinho esmaecendo, tornando julgamento são. “Merda.”

 

E Maurílio desligou.

 

É desnecessário dizer que nenhum dos dois conseguiu dormir por um segundo que fosse. Infelizmente, os  _ jobs  _ não entram em pausa quando seu cunhado está apaixonado por você. A cervejada do dia anterior havia desgastado o piloto até o osso - estava ficando velho demais para cervejadas - e a ligação para Maurílio havia exaurido a capacidade de seu cérebro de funcionar de forma correta. Fez seu trajeto, deixando o pessoal de sempre no lugar de sempre. Era como se memória muscular o tivesse arrastado pelo dia. 

 

O Rio de Janeiro não parecia tão lindo quanto costumavam cantar.

 

O piloto mandou um Zap para Amanda, pedindo para encontrá-la numa lanchonete. Ele se dignaria a pagar pelo lanche, já que pretendia terminar com a mulher. Era isso que um cavalheiro faria.

 

____

  
  


Não foi nenhum pouco amigável. Houve gritos da parte dela, Julinho não se permitira erguer a voz. Sua vó levantaria do túmulo para bater nele com uma colher de pau se o fizesse. Ela jogou o resto do caldo de cana na cara do piloto, encharcando sua regata com a face de Vin Diesel estampada na frente. Esperneou e tentou entender o porquê. Ele deu de ombros, e disse a verdade. Havia se habituado com a ideia de Maurílio, que sempre estivera do seu lado direito, cantando desafinadamente qualquer música que tocava no rádio, que se empolgava como se seus interesses fossem o que fazia o mundo girar - talvez eles fizessem o Planeta Maurílio girar -. Teve tempo pra pensar em deixar Maurílio se aninhar no sofá, assistindo um filme daqueles  _ cult  _ no qual Julinho dormiria no meio e o moreno não ligaria, contando a história toda e adicionando sua magia e entendimento da sétima arte em seus comentários. Havia pensado naquela boquinha… aiai, aquela boquinha fina, que corriam boatos sobre ser talentosa. Ele não precisaria de adequar a agenda de outra pessoa enquanto sua agenda já girava em torno de Maurílio. Palestrinha não era um desvio, era uma via de mão única.

 

Aquilo era bom demais. Esquentava o peito de forma diferente… e insaciável.

  
O cinema podia ter  _ boy meets girl _ , mas Maurílio só rezava para que  _ boy meets boy  _ fosse sua mais nova realidade.


End file.
